


closer (not close enough)

by redreki (kirishine)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: EPISODE 2 BASED, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Skateboarding, i got kiiiinda carried away with the kiss lol oops, oh in italics, reki is just trying to be a good teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishine/pseuds/redreki
Summary: After a few more attempts, Reki sighed heavily.“Move closer.”Closer?They were already… pretty damn close.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 37
Kudos: 2144





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 2 IS OUT NOW. AND OH MY GOD. I AM SPEECHLESS.
> 
> The first chapter of this is based on the little rooftop scene in the cute montage they did!! The second I saw that scene I KNEW I had to do something with it.

“The main motion is the lift, so you’ve got to make sure you nail that.” Reki was trying his best to demonstrate slowly but it wasn’t exactly coming across well.

Tricks on skateboards are _fast_ and take a keen and knowing eye to decipher. Even the simplest of moves, as an ollie is, couldn’t be easily achieved after only a few attempts.

Especially since Langa was so caught up on the muscle memory of snowboarding, which is immensely different in many ways, getting used to how a skateboard felt under his feet was probably going to be the most effective way for him to learn. Though the theory behind it was of course important too, and that’s all they could do right now at school.

The little skateboard danced under Reki’s fingers, following them like a familiar routine, wanting to be as practiced and perfected as his feet on his own board.

Langa’s eyes were dropping with his frown. Though trying his best to understand it from view, it felt like it was just becoming more unclear, the awkward slowness Reki was trying his best to attempt doing nothing positive for his visualisation.

After a few more attempts, Reki sighed heavily.

“Move closer.”

_ Closer? _

They were already… pretty damn close.

Lying on their fronts on the roof of the school, they were face to face and supported by their arms. Considering the tech deck was literally a  _ small _ skateboard controlled by fingers, Langa naturally had to be rather close to be able to see all the intricacies properly.

To move closer than that, would that not be uncomfortable? Too invasive of personal space? Since Reki was the one asking,  _ he _ clearly didn’t think of it that way, and a strange yet newly familiar feeling of warmth burst through his chest and made it to his cheeks.

The way Reki asked, suggested really, it was quieter than the rest of what he said. Not in a necessarily shy way, he definitely said it with conviction, yet there was something so intimate and welcoming about it.

His face had changed, too, to something of a small smile and relaxed eyes, that were directly gazing into Langa’s.

It was unsurprising how Langa completely fell into the voice, into the face, into the suggestion. They were already so close. Almost close enough that they could feel the breath of each other when speaking. Yet despite that, Langa moved closer, and was glad that he did so.

Then a big, cheesy smile broke out onto Reki’s face, his eyes closing and creasing with it. “You’ll be able to see better like this! And I should be able to do it at normal speed.”

Now they could absolutely feel each other’s breaths brushing against their chins.

“Yeah. I’ll pay close attention.”

Or at least, he could  _ try _ to.

Reki moved back to explaining, to demonstrating an ollie more accurately. He was saying something about flicking your foot back instead of slamming it but that’s all Langa caught before his mind accidentally drifted elsewhere.

As he explained, Reki’s face tilted sideways, his eyes completely focussed in on his fingers working the board. He finished a sentence somewhere along the line and Langa swore he saw it.

Saw the slight hint of pink peek out of the parting line of his lips, saw it brush quickly over the bottom one before retreating back.

It was a quick action. Barely took a second. Yet it drew Langa’s attention to his lips, slightly chapped and red and inviting. With how close they were and their positions, either one of them could move ever so slightly forward, and…

They could kiss. Right now. They could. Easily.

And Langa found his heart racing even more than before at the thought, a phantom feeling of firm pressure on his lips mimicking the fantasy...

_ Oh. _

He actually wanted to kiss Reki. More than he’d wanted to do anything for a long while.

It was a sudden realisation and it hit him like a truck, the impulsive want sprouting forward and becoming the only thing he could think about.

God, he  _ really  _ wanted to kiss Reki. The more he dwelled the stronger it got.

It was almost overwhelming in the best way possible. Every time the other did so much as speak, the fire in his gut was fanned, the pull in his chest tugged on.

_ Would it be okay if he kissed Reki? _

Maybe not right then. Maybe not that day. But at some point. It’s something he wanted to do and that was now so extremely obvious.

As long as Reki himself had no objections, which he would of course ask about beforehand, he was going to kiss him one day.

“Does that make sense?” Langa’s thoughts were interrupted by Reki finally looking up, snapping him out of his trance. Langa stumbled over his words while trying to answer.

“Um... show me one more time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part should be up sometime tomorrow!! First time writing them kiss this is quite a monumental moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating changed from general to teen!! I kind of got carried away with the kiss scene and just want to be safe about it.

It was no surprise that they had spent a lot of time together since then. With Langa’s learning to skate and their both working at Dope Sketch, the majority of their time, spare or not, was spent together in some aspect. 

School classes and breaks, the time before, between, during and after work shifts, the spare days they had with nothing of that sort going on, they spent them all together.

It wasn’t long before Reki’s room started feeling like a second home to Langa, and though Reki did find his family embarrassing, he couldn’t help the pride that flamed in his chest at seeing them get along well with Langa.

He liked that.

Before, his thoughts were so completely consumed by skating. Although not much had changed, there was much more to it.

Instead of thinking ‘this would be a cool addition to my board!’ he had started thinking ‘this would be a cool addition to Langa’s board!’

Instead of thinking ‘I need to work on this to improve my skating’ he had started thinking ‘Langa needs to work on this to improve his skating.’

His thoughts were always skating, but now they were always skating _and Langa._

Which he wouldn’t complain about. He liked Langa a lot, obviously. He was an interesting person truly, one with a kind heart and golden intentions.

If Reki could, he would give Langa the world.

But he couldn’t, so skating help would have to do for now.

They entered Reki’s room for what must have been the hundredth time and their bags were placed routinely at the door.

Without a word they climbed onto the bed, backs against the wall and knees crossed and brushing, their arms settling nicely against each other’s. They often sat this close and closer, the warmth and physical connection comforting.

Reki leaned over a little and grabbed the vacant PlayStation controller before settling back into his place and turning it on.

Even when not skating, it sometimes incorporated into other activities, such as gaming. There were a few skateboarding games and Reki liked to use them to show Langa things as well as just to have fun.

A shiver suddenly ran through Reki as he placed the controller down in front of him. Langa’s concerned look earned an explanation quickly.

“Y’know how it’s been getting colder lately? My hands are getting all stiff!” He shook them up and down rather aggressively.

“It’s been getting colder?” Langa deadpanned. The skeptical look he earned for it was understood.

“ _Yes?_ Man, Canada must have been _freezing._ ”

After bringing his hands to cup his mouth, Reki started blowing warm breaths into them. The relief was short lived and the inhales felt cold, so it wasn’t doing much to help.

Langa, though finding the struggle of the other somewhat endearing, seemed to move before he could think.

He reached up without hesitation and placed his hands over Reki’s and directed them away from the man’s face. Reki didn’t resist at all or even react really, he just let it happen, his eyes fixed in their place of looking at Langa’s face.

Langa had directed both pairs of hands to rest on where their knees bumped together. It was quiet, almost _too_ quiet, the only sounds heard being from Reki’s rowdy family elsewhere in the house.

He wasn’t looking at Reki but could feel his eyes on him and felt jittery underneath the stare. Reki wasn’t moving away, wasn’t voicing any discomfort, and this really wasn’t much in the case of the contact they were used to making, yet it felt so explicitly different.

Like there wasn’t a proper excuse. Even though there very much was.

“Thanks. Your hands are warm.” Reki finally spoke, drawing Langa’s eyes to his.

“Yours are, too. You’re exaggerating the cold.”

“Wh- I am _not!_ ”

They sat like that for a minute or two, Langa’s hands warming up Reki’s.

“Langa,” it was sudden. Though not the first time Reki had thought of this, with the situation presented to him, he spoke before catching himself. It just slipped out. “can I kiss you?”

Langa thought he heard wrong, was almost convinced of it, but the determined look in Reki’s eyes as he swallowed, the way his hands had completely tightened up, it was very telling, too good to be true.

Langa had only so much as dreamed of hearing those words. So much so that he couldn’t really speak himself in the moment.

So he didn’t. He just nodded all too eagerly the second he processed the word ‘kiss’.

Reki let out a smile with a sigh of relief as his body visibly somewhat relaxed. He slipped a hand from Langa’s grasp and hesitantly placed it on his cheek, brushing his hair behind his ear slowly as he moved closer.

The reactions Langa had were instant, his hands tightening around the one of Reki’s he was still embracing and his face completely leaning into the touch. Reki’s hands _were_ actually rather cold against the burning of his face.

Their actions were slow but purposeful, moving closer together by the second while silently calculating angles and what the right moment to close their eyes would be. It wasn’t until their noses brushed and Langa’s eyes completely shut that Reki spoke again.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered, hand tightening in blue locks as his eyes dropped shut. It didn’t sound planned, more like a sudden thought that vocalised without filter.

“ _Reki._ ”

All that was heard then was a hum of confirmation.

They both inhaled sharply through their noses as their lips brushed, shyly applying pressure to each other for a few seconds before naturally backing up.

It was a taste, a dip, a promise of what could come if this was something neither of them rejected right now. It was so small, so insignificant in the grand scheme yet it paved the way for so much, allowed every unspoken desire to seep through their rushed exhales and cracked open eyelids.

They didn’t _really_ back up. It was just about to the point their lips weren’t making contact.

The hand Reki had on Langa’s face brushed further into his hair, almost cradling the back of his head in encouragement.

They didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to leave each other’s space. They’d never been this close yet it still felt so familiar and natural and _right_.

It wasn’t long before they naturally drifted closer again in unison, lips parted and slotting together messily, pressing against each other with much more certainty and apparent want.

As their lips moved together in slow and inexperienced movements, testing the waters and building up to see how much the other was okay with, shaky exhales left both of their noses rapidly.

Langa’s hands were starting to feel out of place and awkward on his lap, so one moved to grip at the sweater material on Reki’s shoulder, tugging it as if he could get closer. The other had apparently interlocked its fingers with that of Reki’s free hand, but neither of them really processed when that happened.

A natural rhythm was established after a couple of awkward attempts. They were getting more used to the feeling, to letting go to the pleasure of everything about the situation rather than being instinctively stiff with nerves.

The more they relaxed, the better it got, and it was already extremely damn good from the start.

Time had completely disappeared. It didn’t matter how long they had been doing it, it could’ve been minutes or hours, the only thing either one could focus on was the overwhelming burst of electric butterflies shooting up their spines and settling in their stomachs, the warmth bursting through their chests and the euphoric high in their brains.

It was straight up _addicting._ Breathing had become a second thought completely. All that mattered was the here and now and _oh my god he’s kissing me and I’m kissing him and why does this feel so damn good._

Heat was radiating from both of them, the would-be-cringe-if-from-anyone-else sound of smacking lips echoing through their ears.

It was when Langa felt a pull on his bottom lip and something soft tracing it that a sound was pulled from him that he wasn’t aware he could make. He jumped back in surprise, eyes opening wide.

Both of their breaths were heavy, a panic settling across Reki’s face despite it.

“Sorry. Too much?” He asked. Langa swallowed.

“ _No,_ no,” his forehead fell forward to softly clash with Reki’s, “just need a minute.”

“Yeah.”

They stayed like that, letting the atmosphere simmer and their heads and hearts calm to a constant. Reki was the first to speak, unsure if the silence was tense or not.

“I… that was nice.”

Langa breathily laughed through a smile.

“Don’t talk like it’s all past tense.”

Reki backed up completely, both of their hands returning to their own spaces, causing Langa to fall forward with a yelp.

“Eh?! You mean-”

**_Knock knock._ **

“Reki! Langa! The cake is ready!” Reki’s mother shouted through the door, the excited sounds from his younger sisters leaking through also. With a loud groan, Reki’s face fell into his hands as Langa couldn’t help but chuckle.

They’d talk about it properly later.

But first, they had some cake to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was a day late!! I actually got a girlfriend yesterday (which omfg is insanely amazing) and writing anything romantic without being distracted by thoughts of her is not possible haha.


End file.
